Yullen LURVE!
by Hikaru2322
Summary: A collection of short and long Yullen one-shots and drabbles. Of which they are totally not related to each other. Enjoy!
1. The World Drabble

The world is full of strange things.

These things can either be good or bad.

They are either strangely and unbelievably bizarre

Or they can easily be explained.

But no matter what,

They will always intrigue my interest.

I have had incredible battles.

I have met so many people in my travels.

A person who has recorded the secret wars of history.

A girl who had incredible courage to protect her world.

And her friends were her world.

But out of all the people that I have come to know,

There is one person whom I can't help but love the most.

I know that he loves me the same.

He's stern.

He's silent

He's absolutely wonderful.

He calls me cute names.

And I call him cute ones as well.

I don't know why, but I can't help but love him.

Is it wrong?

To love a guy,

And also be a guy.

I can't help but love.

Those I love.

Is it wrong?

To have soul mate,

Even though we're both of the same gender.

It doesn't matter.

I don't care if they stare.

I don't care if they talk and gossip.

As long as I have him,

I can overcome anything.

Thank you.

I love Yu.

With eternal love,

Allen Walker.

* * *

The white-haired teen slowly closed the book in which he had been recording his time at the black order in. The world was finally safe from the Earl. It was time to leave the order. He slowly hid the boring-looking book in the library. It blended perfectly with all the others. Leaving it was a good choice. Allowing it to become something that would be kept as a historical document for all eternity.

* * *

This was a short drabble that I did while I was half asleep. Don't blame me. I do pretty crazy things when I'm sleepy. I came up with my Yullen Halloween fanfiction idea half-asleep. Maybe I should write while being half-asleep more often.

Yawn. I'm tired.

Bought some manga today. A couple Japanese versions of D. Gray-Man. I was asked by my parents why I'm buying the Japanese versions even if I can't read it. It was kinda hard to explain. What can you do?

Now I'm just ranting. You wanted to read a story. I gave you a story. Now I'm just ranting random things. This is what happens when I'm typing on the computer at midnight. Hope you enjoyed my strange little drabble!


	2. Words Drabble

Words are meaningless.

Words are useless.

They do not help.

They only cause pain.

I wondered what would happen if I sealed off those hateful words.

It wasn't until I met _him_

That those words were unveiled.

We argued.

We called each other names.

Yet somewhere along the way,

We stopped using those hurtful words.

They became words that healed.

A simple 3 letter phrase

Was all that was needed

To heal my unloved heart.

_I love you,_

_BaKanda_

* * *

Another drabble. I apologize if you don't like drabbles. I promise that there will be one-shots. Yes. I did type this when I was half-asleep. Even worse than the last. It was DEAD when I typed this.


	3. Flowers Oneshot

"Kanda. Do you like flowers?" Allen asked Kanda one day during a mission.

"No. Why?" Kanda glared.

"No reason. Why don't you like them?" Allen asked.

"They make me sneeze, they don't smell good, and they're pretty girly. Why do you care?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know. That's all." Allen sighed and left Kanda to go wander through the town that they were staying in. He wanted to do something nice for Kanda. After all, they _were_ a couple. He had asked Lenalee, and she said to give him flowers.

"I'm such an idiot!" he said to himself. "That's something that a girl would want!" Allen whacked his fists against his head.

"Are you okay sir?" Somebody asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Allen turned and saw that he was standing outside a flower shop. _Oh, the irony._

"Are you sure?" the woman, who was coincidentally the owner of the small shop asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure of what to do for my girlfriend." He used girlfriend because he didn't like openly admitting to strangers that he was gay.

"Why not give her flowers?" the woman smiled.

"I thought about that, but she told me that she didn't like flowers." Again with the lying about Kanda's gender.

"Nonsense! I insist! I won't charge you!" The woman shoved a bouquet of red roses into Allen's hands. "Now! Go to her young lad!" she shoved Allen away. _This lady is CRAZY! Might as well do what she says._ Allen walked back to the hotel and when he entered his room that he was sharing with Kanda, he swiftly hid the bouquet behind his back. Of course, Kanda was there. Hence why he hid the roses.

"Oi. Moyashi. What's behind you back?" Kanda glared.

"N-nothing." Allen lied.

"Don't shit with me. What's behind your back!?" Kanda was one perceptive cookie.

"Uh….. Uh….." Allen didn't know what to do. Well, he had an idea. It was his only choice. Kanda got up from his sitting position on the bed and made his way to Allen. Allen, seeing his chance, shoved the bouquet in Kanda's face.

"What?" Kanda didn't know what to say.

"They're for you." Kanda took them and stood there, shocked.

"Baka Moyashi. After I just told you that I didn't like flowers."

"I know that. But I still wanted to do something nice for you!" _At least TRY to humor me!_ Allen pleaded in his mind.

"You got this idea from Lenalee, didn't you?"

"Y-yes!" _Why do you choose NOW to be smart!_

"Still. It's nice." Kanda smiled.


	4. What's a Mistletoe? Oneshot

Kanda hated Christmas. Especially Christmas at the Order. Everybody seemed to lose their mind on this specific holiday. They decorated every inch of the large castle with something Christmassy. Not to mention the singing and the cheerfulness. Kanda _hated_ it.

He never left his room unless it was to get some food. Which is exactly what he was doing. The whole cafeteria was decorated with Christmas crap when he arrived. He took it upon himself to glare at anybody and everybody.

"Kanda!" Kanda turned around and Allen was running up to the extremely pissed off samurai. He was wearing a Santa hat and had mistletoe in his hand.

"What do _you_ want." Kanda practically spat venom at the white haired boy.

"This." He said and held the mistletoe above their heads. _WHAT THE F****?!?!?!?_ Kanda tried to run away but it was too late.

"Hey everybody! Look who's under the mistletoe!!!!!" Lavi yelled. All attention was directed at the two exorcists under the mistletoe.

"What's a mistletoe?" Allen asked.

"What you're holding." Kanda glared.

"Oh. So that's what it is. Lavi gave me this and told me to hold it above your head until something special happens. What does he mean by that?" Allen asked.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!!!!!" Kanda yelled. Before Allen could respond, Lavi had something to say.

"Now now Yu-chan. You're under the mistletoe with Allen. You know what that means!" he smiled.

"What! What does that mean!?" Allen asked.

"It means we have to kiss." Kanda said with an especially sour face.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Allen blushed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Lavi and the other finders began to chant. Kanda couldn't believe this. Allen looked around and saw no other option and leaned in for a kiss. He was positive that Kanda would shove him away, but the samurai started to kiss back. When the two pulled away for air, Allen felt like he was floating.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole cafeteria cooed.

May be Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


	5. The Ring Oneshot

"Remind me why I'm having dinner with you again?" Kanda asked Allen one night at the Order.

"Because Lenalee is on a mission and Lavi is doing some work for Bookman." Allen said.

"And you need constant supervision when you're eating so you don't choke by accident?" Kanda said sarcastically.

"No!" Allen objected, slamming his for on the table. "I don't like to eat alone!" He proclaimed.

"What a wuss." Kanda growled.

"What was that?!"

"What? Couldn't hear me over all of your chewing?" Kanda glared. He was in an especially foul mood today.

A random finder approached Allen and Kanda's table.

"What do YOU want!?!?" Kanda glared fiercely.

"BaKanda! That's not nice!" Allen scolded. The finder paid no heed to Kanda's evil eyes. He simply put the two glasses that he was holding on the table and ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kanda started to draw Mugen, but was stopped with Allen's next phrase.

"Is this champagne?" he asked.

"Duh. Baka." Kanda growled and sat back down. Something wasn't right. It didn't take long for him to notice.

"Holy shit!" he yelled.

"What!"

"Are you trying to propose to me!?!?!?" Kanda yelled.

"What?!?!?!!?!?" Sure enough, in Kanda's glass, there was an engagement ring.

"Um…… I know what you're thinking, and that's not it!" Allen insisted. Kanda turned to Allen and kissed him passionately.

"Yes!" The samurai said after pulling away for oxygen.

"Wha?"

"Yes. I will marry you." Kanda said with a still present frown on his face.

_What do I do now?_ Allen thought. I didn't take long for him to reach a conclusion. _Might as well just go with it._

"Yay!" he cheered and glomped Kanda.

* * *

"Yes!" A certain Baka Usagi cheered from his hiding place. Lavi was NOT working on something for Bookman. It was his ingenious scheme to get Allen and Kanda together. And it worked.

* * *

Yeah. I got this from 'How I Met Your Mother'. It's really funny. I couldn't resist…….


	6. The Wedding OneshotDrabble

WARNING: THIS IS A GENDER BENDER USING FEMALE KANDA!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE GENDER BENDING, JUST SKIP THIS ONE SHOT!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!

I don't own DGM. Sadly…….

* * *

Kanda was now seriously regretting the whole wedding thing. The whole madness of the pre-planning was just plain painful.

It was finally the wedding day. Allen felt very antsy as he waited for his bride to walk down the aisle.

The famous 'here comes the bride' began playing and the double doors opened to reveal a stunning Kanda. She wore a long, strapless, white dress that revealed a pretty good amount of cleavage. Her long hair was pulled back except for two long strands of hair. To Allen, she was so beautiful that she took his breath away.

The ceremony was painfully boring. Kanda almost fell asleep. But when it came time to kiss the bride, that was the best part.

"I love you, Yu." Allen smiled.

"I love you too, Moyashi." Kanda smiled back.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Sorry that this one is so short. I just came back from a wedding. Thus, inspiring this one-shot.


	7. Pair Rings Oneshot

"Hey, Allen. You like Kanda. Don't you?" Lenalee asked Allen while the two sat in a café in town.

"I-I never said that!" the white-haired boy protested. His face was a deep shade of red.

"Never said you didn't." she giggled. "Besides, I can tell by the way you look at him."

"Well, I guess you could say I like him." He admitted. "But I don't think he likes me back."

"Nonsense!" The emerald-haired girl stated. "I'm sure he likes you too! You just have to tell him how you feel!"

"You're right……" Allen stared at his drink for a while. The two didn't say anything for a while.

"Isn't that Kanda?!!" Sure enough, the grumpy samurai was leaving a jewelry store. He looked around as if he was checking to make sure he wasn't being followed. He had a small bag in his hand.

"Kanda never struck me as a jewelry type." Lenalee commented. "Of course, he always wears that one bead bracelet…."

Allen stared at his crush in silence.

_Just what was Kanda doing?_

* * *

When Allen and Lenalee had gotten back to headquarters, Kanda was already there, enjoying soba for dinner. Of course, he was finishing when the two arrived.

"Oi. Moyashi!" Kanda walked up to Allen. "I need to tell you something. Come to my room once you're finally finished eating." With that, he left. Once Kanda was finally out of sight, Lenalee spoke.

"Kyaa! May be that's why he went to the jewelry store!" she cooed.

"Stop!" Allen sprinted to the order window. "Don't jinx it!" he yelled with his hands over his ears.

* * *

Allen hesitated for only a moment before he knocked on Kanda's door.

"Come in." He heard Kanda's gruff voice. Allen made sure to close the door behind him.

"You wanted to tell me something?" the younger started.

"Yeah. Hold out your hand and close your eyes." Allen did as he was told, closed his eyes, and held out a gloved right hand. He heard some rustling, and then Kanda took off the glove. Allen was incredibly curious about what Kanda was doing to do. Then, he felt Kanda slip something on his ring finger.

"Open." Allen opened his eyes. Kanda had given him a ring. Kanda held up his own hand. It sported a matching ring as well.

"In Japan," he began, "couples sometimes wear matching rings. Or pair rings." He said.

"Wha?! But-" Allen blushed.

"I know." The ponytailed man pulled the younger into a passionate kiss. With tongue action.

"I love you." Kanda confessed."

"I love you too." Allen smiled brightly and hugged Kanda tightly. The two were rarely seen not holding hands. And they always wore their matching rings.


	8. Tickle Oneshot

WARNING: THERE IS SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS ONE THANKS TO KANDA'S DIRTY MOUTH AND ALLEN'S NAUGHTINESS!!!!! (It's not what you think.)

Hope y'all enjoy this one! ^^

* * *

This was one of the few moments Allen was alone with Kanda. The white haired boy had found the Japanese exorcist meditating in the meditation room. So, he decided to join him. But, after sitting in silence for only a few simple moments, Allen was starting to get bored.

"Hey. Kanda." He said. Kanda didn't respond. He just kept on meditating.

"Kanda." Allen tried again. Noting.

"KANDA!!!!!" he yelled.

"GOD! WHAT!" Kanda yelled back.

"I'm bored." Allen whined.

"Then leave." Allen pouted at that comment. Kanda tried to go back to meditating, but Allen wasn't satisfied. Then, he got an idea.

Allen slowly reached his hand out and placed his hand in Kanda's neck. Now, Allen knew that there was NO way that Kanda was ticklish. But he DIDN'T expect what Kanda would do next.

All of a sudden, just by reaction, Kanda closed his neck on Allen's hand.

_OHMIGOD!!!_ Allen yelled in his head. _MY HAND IS STUCK!!!!!!_ Luckily, Allen was able to pull his hand out.

"WHAT THE FUCK MOYASHI!!!" Kanda yelled. He was a bit out of breath and his cheeks had a slight pinkish tint to them. Wait. Was Kanda ticklish? Allen gained an evil grin on his face.

"What's with that look………?" Kanda had a bad feeling. Allen slowly advanced upon the older male. Suddenly, quick as lighting, Allen launched himself on Kanda. The white haired boy started to tickle Kanda like there was no tomorrow. Which, for him, there probably wasn't.

A strange sound came from the samurai. Was that laughter? Why yes, yes it was. Allen stopped and allowed Kanda to breathe. And then he started again.

Kanda's arms and legs started to flail everywhere. Allen almost thought that he was having a seizure. But the laughter said otherwise. One of the flying limbs smacked Allen in the face and he immediately stopped.

"OW!" he yelled. Covering his injured eyeball.

"Serves." Kanda panted. "You." another pant. "Right." Kanda was trying really hard to suppress the smile caused by Allen's tickles.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Kanda asked once he finally recovered and had a scowl back on his face. "You're dead." He growled.

_Oh shit._ Allen thought. He tried to crawl away, but Kanda launched himself on top of the younger male. Allen was certain he was dead. Until Kanda kissed him. Rather roughly might I add. When he pulled away for air, tears started to well up in Allen's eyes.

"I thought you were going to kill me……" he whispered.

"Why would I do that?" Kanda smirked. "I love you."

Allen reached up and pulled Kanda close again. When Kanda's tongue entered Allen's mouth, he was a little shocked. But Allen allowed the foreign invader to enter.

"I love you too." He smiled.


	9. DDR Oneshot

WARNING: THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS LUCKY AS WELL AS YULLEN!!!!

* * *

Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Tykki were bored. So, they went to the arcade. But, all the games were BORING. And they were the only people there. Well, that's what you get for going to the arcade on school hours.

"Hey guys! How about this one?" Lavi pointed to the DDR machine.

"Che. Are you an idiot? That's a stupid game." Kanda glared.

"Really? Then do you have a better idea?" Lavi asked. Kanda looked around at the massive collection of shooting games, racing games, etc.

"Che."

"Yay!!!! DDR it is!!!" After a couple rounds of all four males sucking horribly at it, things began to look bleak.

"This is stupid. Let's just go already." Tykki groaned.

"No!" Kanda glared. "I refuse to lose!!!!" he hissed at the screen that said "D". Even though he was playing on beginner.

"Then, why don't we share mats?" Lavi suggested.

"And how do you suppose we do THAT?" Kanda glared.

"Duh! We choose a partner and divide up the mat!" The red-head smiled.

"I CALL THE BUNNY-BOY!!!!" Tykki raised his hand, very, un-tykki-like.

"Good. Cuz I sure as hell don't want him." Kanda glared.

_Wait._ Allen thought. _That means I get Kanda!_ Allen has had a crush on Kanda ever since he first met the Japanese.

"By the way Yu-chan." Lavi smiled. "That means you'll have to take Mugen off." He grinned.

"Don't call me by that name." Kanda glared as he rested Mugen on the side of the machine.

The two pairs positioned themselves on the mats. It was a little awkward. Allen blushed as he pressed his side to Kanda's. But he just couldn't get comfortable.

"Che. You're doing it wrong. Like this." The older male wrapped his left arm around Allen's waist. Steadying the white-haired boy. Allen's face turned beat red. After the game, the two pairs had scored pretty high.

"Whoot! A!!!!!!" Lavi cheered about their high score.

"Che. Let's just go home already." Kanda let go of Allen and grabbed Mugen.

_Aww. I wanted it to last longer._ Allen thought to himself.

"We're going to be right back!" Lavi smiled and took Tykki with him. Leaving Allen and Kanda alone.

"That was fun….." Allen said. Trying to start a conversation.

"Che." _Man, why does Kanda hate talking?!!?_ Allen silently sobbed to himself.

"Kanda, is there anyone you like?" Allen asked. He would hate himself for this later.

"Che. What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know." Allen hinted. "_LIKE_ someone."

"Che. Maybe." Kanda turned his face so Allen couldn't see his expression.

"Who is it?" Allen asked. _I think I'm getting somewhere!_ He desperately wanted to know if the ponytailed man liked him back.

"I'm not telling you." _And we're back to square one again._

"Then if I tell you who I like, then will you tell me?" Allen suggested.

"Fine." Kanda rolled his eyes. Allen stepped closer to the other.

"Yu." He whispered. He thought Kanda would pull away, but he didn't. Instead the older wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a warm kiss.

"Who was it?" Allen asked.

"Guess." Kanda smirked. They began to kiss again.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Tykki were watching the two from around the corner.

"Yes! It worked!" Lavi was so happy that his plan was a success.

"Watching that makes me want to do the same." Tykki smirked.

"Huh?" Two new couples were created that day.


End file.
